Cuando te conocí
by vkyta-hyuuga
Summary: Puso atención a cada uno de sus rasgos, cada parte de su rostro, centímetro por centímetro, línea por línea. Se detuvo en sus labios y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder probar de ellos nuevamente, elevó una mano hasta su rostro y la depositó en su mejilla de manera que con el dedo pulgar pudo recorrer esos labios que tanto deseaba, que ls sacaban de toda cordura...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando te conocí…

Aquella tarde de agosto. Mi día empezaba como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de que empezaba una nueva etapa en mi vida. Empezaba la preparatoria y estaba lista para aprender y conocer gente nueva. Ese día llegué temprano al que sería mi salón de clases, caminé por el pasillo hasta que pude leer en la puerta el número correcto "108".

Entré y escogí un lugar, acomodé mis cosas y eché un vistazo al no muy espacioso salón, entonces…**te vi**

Sin saber porqué, comencé a observarte. Estabas asientos más atrás, dos filas después de la mía, uno de tus brazos se encontraba apoyada en la paleta del banco y ésta a su vez sostenía tu cabeza, tu mirada estaba perdida en algún lado y tus pensamientos volaban sin algún rumbo en particular, hasta recuerdo aquellos jeans claros y camiseta blanca que traías puestos ese día.

También recuerdo que justo en ese momento mi estomago pareció llenarse de mariposas, que ansiosas e inquietas, revoloteaban por todas partes tratando quizá de encontrar la salida, mi corazón exigió una explicación ante la repentina descarga eléctrica que había recibido, la cual, no le pude dar puesto que ni yo misma me di cuenta que desde ese momento…mi vida cambiaría gracias a ti, y que desde ese entonces, ya te amaba.

Sin entender que ocurría caminé hasta la puerta, pero algo me hizo detenerme y volver a mirarte. Encontrarme con aquella mirada que me recordó a la más hermosa luna terminó por demostrarme que no sería casualidad aquel momento, ni ese día, ni ayer, ni hoy…ni mañana.

Conforme pasaban los días, me acostumbraba más a mi nuevo ambiente y a tu presencia en mi escenario diario, aún y que no cruzara palabra alguna contigo, bastaba un fugaz cruce de nuestras miradas para que yo creyera que era suficiente tan efímero contacto.

La vida pareció cambiar mi entorno, pues encontré a alguien más que se había logrado convertir en alguien especial, alguien a quien llegue a querer más que a un amigo. Creí que podría confiar en esa oportunidad que el destino ponía frente a mí, y sin más te dejé atrás… o eso pensaba.

Poco a poco y sin esperarlo, comencé a hablarte, ahora elaborábamos trabajos en equipo, tú estabas en el mío. Poco contacto y sin embargo la venda que en esos momentos descansaba sobre mis ojos me salvaba un poco de aquella reacción tan exquisita que provocabas en mi tan solo con escuchar tu nombre.

Me acostumbré a mi confundido corazón y a tu sigilosa presencia.

Las hojas de los árboles caían nuevamente y el aire frio manifestaba la llegada del invierno, un año había pasado ya. Curiosamente ese rayito de luz que creí la vida me ofrecía ya no estaba, pues su camino había tomado otra dirección, mas sin embargo…tu seguías ahí.  
Pasando desapercibido para muchos, pero para mí seguías siendo el detalle más importante del escenario.

Con una nueva etapa dentro de mi aventura, llegué nuevamente a la que consideraría en el futuro como la fuente de grandes alegrías, momentos y emociones. Bajé del carro después de darle a mi mamá un beso de despedida, la vi partir y comencé mi ya conocido recorrido.  
Saludé al amable guardia que siempre nos recibía y más adelante me encontré con mis amigas, aquellas quienes eran mejor dicho mis hermanas, con las que compartí millones de cosas.

Cada una era especial a su manera.

Hinata era la más tímida, teníamos que "empujarla" a que hiciera las cosas puesto que su forma de ser le impedía hacer cualquier cosa debido a los ataque de vergüenza que la dominaban. Ino era aquella cómplice que te acompaña hasta en las más descabellada de las ideas, siempre liberal y decidida, noviera por naturaleza. Y Sakura, tan leal y entregada a quien realmente quería pero sin dejar de ser una mujer de decisiones.

Las abracé como si llevara siglos sin verlas, realmente no habían sido tantas vacaciones pero si las había extrañado montones, y no habían existido muchas oportunidades en las que hubiéramos podido salir juntas.  
Más feliz no pude ser cuando supe que las cuatro estábamos juntas en el mismo salón. Subimos al segundo piso y entramos en el aula que portaba el número "312".  
Sentí una extraña familiaridad con la escena, ya había pasado un año desde que había comenzado la preparatoria y era como el primer día. Escogimos cuatro asientos en la parte de atrás del salón y sin más dejamos salir todas esas cosas que no habíamos podido contarnos en las vacaciones. Una por una daba su interesante versión de lo que había hecho y no.

El rechinar de la perilla de la puerta llamó mi atención, ya habían llegado al menos diez personas después de nosotras y ningún ruido provocado por ellos pudo atrapar mi atención, pero en ese momento levanté la mirada curiosa, justo entonces, entraste.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las mariposas que creía ya habían emigrado de mi estómago y aquella descarga eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que aquella momentánea venda, que según yo había atado bien, cayera sin la más mínima sutileza. Y nuevamente te convertías en ese pedacito vital en mi entorno.

Sin imaginarlo, un día te acercaste a nosotras, incluso hasta pasabas horas en nuestra compañía, era extraño. ¿Cómo era que de un momento a otro tuvieras tanto interés en relacionarte con mis amigas y conmigo si rara era la vez que nos hablabas? Muchas veces escuche que "el interés tiene pies"…  
Quizá buscabas algo, ¿información?, ¿curiosidad?, al pensar y pensar en las posibles razones mi corazón dio un vuelco extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, lo calme descartando inmediatamente la idea que en mi cabeza se había dibujado, ¿acaso podía fijarse en mi?... NO, me dije a mi misma, mi habilidad de pasar desapercibida y de ser invisible para los demás me había hecho poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente.

Más tarde me daría cuenta de que mis conclusiones no estaban tan erradas como yo creía, el único detalle era que la "razón" no era yo.

Un día, Sakura llegó más temprano que de costumbre, se encontraba sentada en su lugar recostada sobre la paleta de su banco, me pareció extraño no verla platicando por allí y por allá con nuestros compañeros, entré y me dirigí a mi lugar que era junto al suyo, dejé mi bolsa y me incliné para tocar uno de sus brazos buscando una explicación a su evidente desconcierto. Levantó la cabeza y como siempre me sonrió.

Cuando le pregunté que le pasaba no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a narrar su historia. Era un muchacho. Este se le había declarado el día anterior y ella no había podido darle una respuesta ya que no tenía claro qué era lo que sentía por él. Anteriormente ella nos había contado que había alguien que le llamaba la atención pero que nunca trataría de llegar más lejos puesto que eran solo especulaciones y que no era nada concreto. Ahora se encontraba contándome la historia, y cuando terminó pregunté que de quién se trataba…  
_-Neji-_ Pronunció mi amiga con evidente cara de confusión, como esperando que yo reaccionara de alguna manera en particular, sin embargo solo pude abrir más mis ojos y entreabrir la boca. Ese nombre seguía causando efectos extraños en mí, pero ésa vez en particular me dejó algo preocupada. Mi corazón volvía a pedir una explicación, pero esta vez la sensación había sido diferente, momentos de tristeza y dolor cruzaron fugaces por mi mente. Los ignoré, mi amiga era más importante.

Ino y Hinata lo supieron desde luego, ambas rogaron a Sakura le diera una oportunidad y que recordara lo que ella había dicho de aquel hombre que le atraía. Un sonidito de "clic" resonó muy dentro de mí, aún y que Sakura no nos había dicho de quien se trataba, claramente Ino lo había descubierto en el primer instante, y yo simplemente no había querido seguir preguntando por imaginar que mi amiga no quería hablar de ese detalle.  
Esa misma tarde Sakura le dio el "SI"

Me terminé acostumbrando a esa sensación de incomodidad cada que los veía en el pasillo envueltos en alguna muestra de afecto, pero era más importante para mí el ver a Sakura feliz, así que creo que eso era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentir.

Pasaron los meses y el ver feliz a mi amiga me era más que suficiente, no pedía nada, ni mucho menos pretendía sentir algún tipo de sentimiento de tristeza o egoísmo. Estoy sumamente segura que verte feliz también me hacía feliz a mí. Admito que el tenerte cerca gracias a mi amiga era motivo suficiente para que me sintiera completa y en paz, pero al mismo tiempo estabas realmente lejos, en un lugar que estaba segura no podría alcanzar jamás.

La bella atmósfera que los cubría tuvo que opacarse de pronto pues ahora la vida ponía un nuevo obstáculo en su camino. Por cosas del destino y las cuales solo Dios sabe, ahora volvían a ser vidas individuales.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura nos explicó que su mamá pasaba por momentos difíciles y que la operarían dentro de poco así que tendría que dedicarse casi por completo a ella y a las actividades de la casa que tendría que cubrir además. Por ello, ella temía no poder poner todo lo que correspondía de su parte en una relación, así que su decisión fue dejarte ir. Gracias a Dios hoy su mamá está completamente sana y de vuelta, mas nunca sabré si esas fueron las verdaderas razones por las cuales terminaron, ni tampoco lo preguntaré…

Por algún tiempo pude verte pasear por los pasillos con aspecto ausente y algo triste, quizá a Sakura no la había visto tener la misma reacción, pero claramente entre la escuela y su mamá la tenía sumamente ocupada y aún y que ella nos había afirmado que habían quedado en buenos términos parecían distantes, como era de suponerse.

Mantuviste tu cercanía con nosotras aún y sabias que eso implicaba que Sakura estuviera ahí, en lo que respectaba a Ino y a mí siempre fuiste el mismo, tal vez.  
Podíamos contarte lo que fuera, eras como nuestro confidente, el tiempo debió pasar volando para que yo me preguntara cual había sido el momento en el que habíamos llegado a tan estrecha relación, creo que nunca me lo cuestioné lo suficiente, es decir… ¿Qué importaba? Si podía estar contigo aunque fuera como tu amiga era más que suficiente para mí

Muchas veces y con el paso del tiempo fui testigo de tu insistencia hacia mi amiga, pude incluso pretender ayudarte y atender a tus pedidos de ayuda, pude ver con ojos de anhelo y paso distante como, a pesar de negarme a admitir aquel sentimiento que gritaba y luchaba por abrirse paso al exterior, seguías ahí… esperándola a ella.  
Más sin embargo más me dolía el ver tus más repetidos rechazos.

Sakura tenía sus razones, y muchas veces eh de confesarte que la vi sucumbir al llanto ante la desesperación y la impotencia de no poderte corresponderte, porque después de todo ese tiempo que ya había pasado, aunque relativamente corto, ella ahora afirmaba haberse dado cuenta de que ya no había nada más que un sentimiento de amistad hacia ti.

Un día acostada en mi cama, dejé que mi mente volara, habían pasado demasiadas cosas que te involucraban y yo ya no sabía si lo que sentía era algo especial o más bien costumbre, analice cada detalle, encontrando, no sé si desgraciadamente para mi, que demasiada gente no saldría beneficiada con lo que yo sentía hacia ti. Me creí injusta y egoísta y como grabación en un disco rayado vinieron a mí las palabras que Ino se había empeñado en decirnos hasta el cansancio: "Sobre lo sembrado no se pisa"…  
El temor a perderlas a ellas más que el ya no contemplarte a ti me convenció definitivamente de que debía dejarme de cosas de niñas y cambiarle de pagina al libro de mi invisible y ausente vida, nada perdía con dejarte ir y mucho menos nada ganaba, pero estaba convencida de que era la mejor decisión y que tenía que imponerla a la mayor brevedad posible.

Tiré toda tu información, salvo la estrictamente necesaria a la basura y cambié de hoja.

Para mi tranquilidad, mi plan había funcionado, obligue a las mariposas a salir de mí y desconecté la fuente de energía que alborotaba mi corazón, ahora podía ir y venir a mi antojo y el verte o el oírte ya no implicaba nada, no pasaba nada.

El tiempo pasaba nuevamente y todos seguíamos el curso de nuestras vidas, tu no saliste de la mía, pero podía llevar tu presencia casi de manera automática.

Como parte del programa de servicio social que ofrecía la preparatoria, nos formaban en equipo y nos asignaban algún trabajo, proyecto o servicio comunitario según decidiera la dirección. Ese año nos tocó un proyecto de campo, el maestro encargado formaría equipos a los que daría un tema para desarrollar y exponer.

Y ahí estaba el destino nuevamente…

Tu y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo, no tomé la noticia de manera extraña ni note cambios en mi, tampoco esperé que fuera a pasar nada por ese pequeño pero coincidente hecho. Kiba y Shikamaru también estaban con nosotros, y el tema para nosotros fue "Protección civil". Teníamos que investigar y exponer cuales eran los principales elementos a considerar dentro de este campo, teníamos además, que ir y visitar alguna dependencia para que los elementos operativos pudieran instruirnos y orientarnos en cualquier duda que pudiéramos llegar a tener.

Si bien era muchísimo trabajo e información que obtener, así que optamos por dividirnos en parejas para así poder abarcar mejor terreno y ahorrarnos algo de tiempo. Kiba insistió en trabajar con Shikamaru a pesar de que habíamos decidido sortear las parejas, el insistía en que necesitaba a alguien similar con quien trabajar. Es fecha que aún no encuentro parecido alguno, así que he de suponer que fueron simples excusas, ¿para qué? … quizá nunca lo sepa.

El ir aquí y allá contigo me pareció aun mejor que andar con cualquiera de los otros dos, y era porque te conocía mejor y sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Sabes… ahora que lo pienso, no creo haber sido más feliz que en aquel entonces, el poder andar contigo de arriba para abajo con tanta tarea alomejor no era el mejor panorama para dos personas pero el simple hecho de estar a tu lado me hacía sentir bien. Trabajábamos bien en equipo y siempre me gustó como nos quedaron las cosas, y al mismo tiempo pude abrirme un poco más para hablarte de mis cosas y darte aún mas de mi confianza. Siempre me escuchaste y en ocasiones me diste palabras de aliento cuando fue necesario, tú también compartiste un poquito de ti y siempre te agradeceré que en ese tiempo me diste aunque fuera un poquito de ti.

Si no trabajábamos en mi casa, lo hacíamos en la dependencia que nos habían dado apoyados siempre con alguien de allí, y entre semana veíamos a Kiba y a Shikamaru para que nos entregaran parte del trabajo que les correspondía ya terminado.

En determinado momento comenzaste a actuar de manera diferente, ahora te tomabas más consideraciones conmigo y hasta jugabas y hacías bromas, ni siquiera podía imaginar que pudieras ser así, siendo que normalmente eras callado y serio. Siempre lo atribuí a que algo bueno debía estarte pasando y que simplemente estabas feliz por algún motivo.

Trabajar sin descanso ya se nos había hecho costumbre y en uno de todos esos arduos días estábamos en mi casa, terminé exhausta lo que escribía y dejé el lápiz caer sobre la mesa, me levanté llevando mis manos a la espalda en señal de que me encontraba adolorida de estar tanto tiempo sentada, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, lo bebí de un solo trago cual sediento de desierto. Regresé a la sala y me dejé caer sobre el sillón recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos esperando que unos minutos fueran suficientes para recuperar parte de la energía que había empleado. Un ligero movimiento a mi lado me hizo abrir los ojos, y me topé con que estabas sentado junto a mí en la misma posición en la que me encontraba antes. Sonreí y volví a mi posición anterior.

Creo haberme quedado dormida solo unos segundos, pero cuando desperté y no te vi en la mesa comencé a buscarte, pero un peso inusual en mi hombro izquierdo me hizo mirar en esa dirección, y ahí estabas. Te habías quedado dormido al igual que yo, solo que al parecer tu si habías sucumbido realmente en los brazos de Morfeo. Quise moverme pero no tuve alma para despertarte así que me quedé ahí viéndote dormir, puse atención a cada línea que formaba tu rostro, cada detalle. Era extraño…pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Hasta que algo muy familiar que no creí volver a sentir regresó.

Ahí estaban otra vez las mariposas, las molestas mariposas, y que puedo decir de la corriente eléctrica que justo en ese momento me recorría la columna desde la primera hasta mi última vertebra y que después se concentró en mi vientre en una sensación que desconocía por completo, estaba sorprendida de que todo volviera y de que ahora surgieran sensaciones que creo aun no descifro.

Algo contrariada deje de verte y miré la primera cosa que se me atravesó en el camino, pero nada parecía matar la ansiedad que me provocaba el no mirarte. Noté que te movías y temí que me sorprendieras en mi análisis así que me voltee y fingí estar dormida también. El peso en mi hombro desapareció y abrí los ojos imitando un perezoso despertar. Me tallé los ojos para que pareciera más real y cuando bajé las manos y abrí los ojos quedé hipnotizada ante lo que encontré. Los más bellos ojos que jamás vi me miraban atentos en una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, al parecer encontrabas algo cómico el verme medio dormida, según yo.

_¿De qué te ríes?_ – Te pregunté, pero no hiciste más que seguir engrandeciendo esa sonrisa tuya que hasta hacía ese minuto ya amenazaba con la estabilidad de mi cordura.  
Segura de que mi rostro ahora era cual luz roja de semáforo giré mi cabeza en el movimiento más veloz del que eh sido capaz. Esa fue la primera vez que lo hiciste. Solo pude reaccionar ante la sensación de que algo aprisionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, nuevamente hice un movimiento de esos que solo la velocidad de la luz puede vencer, te miré y sentí que otra vez mi cara era el vivo color rojo, llevé las dos manos a mi oreja y me hice ligeramente hacia atrás tratando de que mi cerebro no explotara, ni siquiera fui capaz de emitir algún sonido en señal de protesta, era como si mi lengua y mi mente se hubieran desconectado.

De nuevo solo reías, igual que un niño pequeño. Tus ojos seguían atentos a cualquier reacción que yo pudiera tener, y yo solo podía sostenerte la mirada. Relajaste el rostro hasta dejar una media sonrisa como en gesto triunfal, cruzaste los brazos, te recargaste en el sillón y volviste a cerrar los ojos. Imité tu último movimiento y me recosté igual.

Después solo sentí que te levantaste y volviste a la mesa a seguir escribiendo.

Ya casi una semana había pasado desde ese extraño suceso en mi casa, seguía sintiendo la cabeza saturada por alguna razón, y no importaba lo que hiciese o cuanto mejorara mis sentidos de alerta ya que en algún u otro momento volvías a hacerlo y casualmente nadie veía nada, te las arreglabas para que todos estuvieran bobeando con otra cosa para llegar y atacar mis orejas. Era sumamente extraño para mí puesto que jamás te había visto hacerlo, ni mucho menos hubiera imaginado que se te ocurrían cosas semejantes.

Presa de mis nervios y lo que yo ahora podía aceptar como "hormonas" estaba lista para que en cualquier momento mi cabeza estallara y pudieran dejar flores en mi tumba la cual diría "Q.E.P.D. la chica que no pudo manejar sus desordenes hormonales". ¿Dónde había quedado mi estabilidad mental y mi súper armadura de piedra ante personas del género masculino? Aún la sigo buscando…


	3. Chapter 3

Ese fin de semana, había decidido ir a cualquier parte con tal de distraerme un rato, había propuesto a mis amigas que me acompañaran pero para Ino y Hinata les fue imposible por razones diversas, así que solo Sakura me pudo acompañar. Fuimos al parque central del Konoha, que es uno de los más grandes y con atracciones diversas, bastante tranquilo y perfecto para sentarte y ver la vida pasar. Después de un rato ya habíamos caminado por casi todo el parque, habíamos comprado frituras y refrescos en una tienda y ahora estábamos recostadas en el fresco pasto bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Sakura se giró en mi dirección y me habló…  
_-Tenten… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-  
-Si dime – _Respondí curiosa ante lo que mi amiga había dicho  
-_A ti… ¿te gusta Neji verdad?- _soltó ella en tono seguro  
_-¿A mí?, ay Sakura claro que no, además de ser así no podría porque tu…-_ Conforme hablaba mi voz fue perdiendo volumen al pensar en las mil y una razones por las cuales según yo no podía gustarme Neji.  
Sakura solo rió y se giró para estar boca arriba nuevamente…  
_-Lo sabía –_ Dijo ella finalmente.

Rayos, ¿cómo era posible que Sakura se diera cuenta de algo que ni yo podía decirme a mi misma por creer que estaba mal? Por más que me lo negara estaba más claro que el agua que lo que me había preguntado era verdad, la pura maldita verdad, y a esas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no tenía caso fingir de otra manera puesto que si me detenía y miraba tiempo atrás siempre había sido cierto, desde el principio habías logrado meterte en lo más profundo de mi.  
Ahora que ya era sincera conmigo misma mi mayor preocupación era Sakura, es decir habías tenido una relación con ella y yo me sentía como la peor sintiendo algo por ti. En el mundo de las mujeres el pretender algo con algún ex novio de una de tus amigas era catalogado como uno de los mayores crímenes de esos que merecen cadena perpetua. Traté de calmarme a mi misma descartando por completo la idea de siguiera imaginar algo contigo puesto que Sakura era más importante.

-_Tenten, se lo que estás pensando y quiero que sepas que no importan las estúpidas reglas de las que te pueda hablar Ino, no pasa nada y créeme que nada me haría más feliz que saber que tienes una ilusión, que hay alguien especial para ti. Porque es justo además, te lo mereces, siempre eres tú la que nos apoya a nosotras con todo eso de los hombres, pero ahora te toca a ti, y te juro que a mí no me interesa lo que puedan decir los demás, y soy yo la que te está dando la luz verde, así que ve y no te detengas si en verdad quieres luchar por él.-_

Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que en ese momento me dijo Sakura, las cuales me liberaron un peso enorme, pude respirar más tranquila al saber que ella no me consideraba algún tipo de monstruo o de que pensara que era una traidora. No puedo decir que me dio la confianza para que pudiera dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, pero al menos le había contado todo a mi amiga y ella no hizo más que insistir en lo que ya me había dicho antes. Nunca imaginé que gracias a esas palabras mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto…

Faltaban 3 semanas para presentar nuestro proyecto, estaba exhausta claro está pero al mismo tiempo podía estar algo tranquila ya que llevábamos ya la mitad del trabajo y lo habíamos hecho en tan solo una semana de dos que ya habían transcurrido desde que el maestro nos había asignado la tarea, así que teníamos bien margen de tiempo para terminar tranquilamente. Propuse algo así como una junta de equipo y nuevamente nos dividimos el trabajo, está de más decir que nuevamente serías mi pareja de investigación. Pusimos algo así como una meta de terminar para este fin de semana y tener lo que sobraba de tiempo para prepararnos y descansar.

Olímpicamente culpé a mi mamá por ser hija única y dejarme en casa sola todo el día por trabajar tunos dobles en el hospital, nunca pero nunca entenderé el porqué lo hace si realmente no es necesario, pero en fin, el punto es que ella tiene la culpa de que me pase lo que me pasa.

Si bien a lo que me refiero es que nuevamente mi casa fue punto de reunión para el proyecto del servicio social, así que después de clases fuimos allí. Kiba y Shikamaru nos dejaron su parte terminada y se fueron temprano ya que Kiba dijo tener que acompañar a su hermana a alguna parte y Shikamaru tenía un asunto pendiente con su papá. Otra vez me quedé ahí sola en la mesa junto a ti.

Trabajamos casi tres horas seguidas en el dichoso proyecto, pero con muy buenos resultados pues estaba casi terminado y tal parecía que si lograríamos acabarlo esa misma semana. Me levanté de mi silla gracias a un molesto dolor de espalda que llevaba molestándome desde hacía rato, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua que acabé de un solo trago, regresé, pero ahora me senté en la sala esperando que los cómodos cojines del sillón calmaran un poco la molestia de mi espalda, me recargué y cerré los ojos, pero nadie me preparó para lo que vendría después…

La presencia de algo sobre mi rostro me hizo abrir los ojos para tratar de ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando los abrí solo pude ver que tu cara estaba sumamente cerca de la mía así que solo atiné a volver a cerrar los ojos de golpe y esperar cualquier cosa que fueras a hacer. La verdad esperaba que atacaras mis orejas como normalmente lo hacías, pero esta vez fuiste directo a mi nariz, la rozaste muy suavemente con tus dientes una fracción de segundos y te apartaste un poco muy seguramente para poder apreciar la cara que pondría. Llevé mis manos a mi cara, separé un poco los dedos para poder abrir un ojo y ver qué era lo que hacías, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada de triunfo y diversión, arrugué la frente en señal de protesta y solo atiné a decir – ¡_Oye!, que rayos te…-_

Después de eso volviste a acercarte tanto como para poder decir que mi espacio personal se había reducido casi a cero, la sorpresa de tu movimiento me hizo quedarme muda y ya no poder terminar lo que sería mi súper reclamo y mi petición de explicaciones. No me dejaste terminar pues ahora tenías tus ojos sobre los míos, terminaste de analizar algo, giraste un poco la cabeza y lo volviste a hacer, volviste a rozar mi nariz con tus dientes, de igual forma cerré mis ojos como acto reflejo pues nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan pero tan cerca. Era curioso pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía sentir cada movimiento que hacías, estoy segura que en ese momento tenías esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro, podía percibir todo, tu respiración, tu aroma, todo…  
Llámame loca pero pude haberme quedado así siempre, en medio de mis emociones, tu extraña forma de actuar y tu.

Dejaste mi nariz, pero aún seguías sumamente cerca de mí, mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero esta vez relajé mi rostro como si al esperar tu próximo movimiento no fueras a sorprenderme, podría decir incluso que esperaba que nuevamente capturaras entre tus dientes una de mis orejas o mi nariz. Dejé de sentirte y abrí los ojos para tratar de encontrarte pues ya no estabas allí, escuche un par de ruidos en la cocina así que imaginé que habías ido por agua o algo por el estilo. Exhalé pesadamente para tratar de clamarme, mis emociones volaban por todas partes dentro de mí, el corazón casi se me salía por la garganta, el remolino de sensaciones en el vientre aparecía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, dejé caer los brazos sobre mi regazo y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos como si al encogerme de esa manera imitara a una piedra que solo estaba allí y nada más, quizá solo intentaba desaparecer de ese mar de emociones.

Hubiera querido suponer que habías vuelo a la mesa y continuabas con el trabajo, pero después de sentir un movimiento a mi lado supe de inmediato que no habías regresado a ninguna mesa y que estabas lejos de estar escribiendo. Y como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato" pues me enderecé y pude confirmar que estabas justo a mi lado, mirándome, tus ojos reflejaban algo que no pude descifrar bien, era una mezcla entre inseguridad y curiosidad, como si quisieras hacer algo pero el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar te estuvieran frenando. Me pasó por la mente preguntarte si te pasaba algo o si querías hablar con alguien, pero fue solo eso, un pensamiento fugaz.

Continué mirándote, analizando esos ojos que me dejaban en un permanente trance, me hacían sentir siempre atrapada en un mundo del que nunca querría salir, percibí que te acercabas nuevamente y mi reflejo de cerrar los ojos se activó, llegaste a mi nariz, pero esta vez solo tus labios la tocaron, la recorrieron lentamente de la punta hasta su inicio entre mis ojos y viceversa, el suave tacto de tus labios en mi piel me hizo estremecer y suspirar audiblemente. Te detuviste unos segundos e inhalaste profundamente, después continuaste recorriendo mi nariz de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando te desviabas hacia mis mejillas manteniendo siempre el mismo suave pero firme roce de tus labios.

No tenía ni idea del porque mi cuerpo no se movía, por más que mi cerebro pensara en que debía moverme mi cuerpo parecía estar como fuera de servicio, era un milagro que aun pudiera respirar o que mi corazón no sufriera de un infarto por el tremendo esfuerzo que hacia al bombear sangre a esa velocidad tan elevada. Continué sintiendo tu paso por mi rostro, después ya no. Pensé en abrir los ojos para saber por qué te habías detenido, pero creí que si lo hacía aquel mágico momento se desvanecería, a pesar de eso me forcé mentalmente para hacerlo, pero justo antes tus labios volvieron a tocar algo…ésa vez fueron mis labios.

Nunca, en toda mi vida hubiera imaginado que eso iba a suceder jamás, y sin embargo estaba pasando y no sabía cómo actuar, ni a mis entonces 18 años.

Nunca había besado a nadie y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sería ni mucho menos de cómo debía hacerse. Solo me dejé llevar e intenté seguir el ritmo de tus labios. Me detuve por un momento y me separé de ti, bajé la mirada claramente apenada, tomaste mi barbilla entre tus dedos y me hiciste mirar en tu dirección  
_-¿Qué pasa?- _me preguntaste entonces  
-_Bueno, es que yo… nunca…había besado a nadie- _ solté avergonzada

Ante mi pequeña declaración esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos te acercaste nuevamente y antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios escuche tu voz –_solo déjate llevar-_ …  
De principio avanzaste cauteloso y despacio esperando a que me acostumbrara al movimiento de tu boca. Poco a poco fuiste profundizando un poco más pero siempre transmitiéndome la más palpable ternura que jamás sentí, no tuve muchos problemas para habituarme a tus besos, eran delicados e intensos a la vez. Me asusté un poco por el hecho de no poder seguirte cuando comenzaste a aventurarte un poco mas usando la lengua para abrirte paso de a poco, pero lo intenté tratando de imitar todos tus movimientos encontrando después que no era tan difícil como yo hubiera pensado. Aun así seguía siendo algo nuevo para mí.

Me detuve cuando sentí que el oxigeno en mi cabeza amenazaba con desaparecer, tome una de tus mejillas con mi mano y junté la frente con la tuya, me mantuve así al tiempo que recuperaba el ritmo de mi agitada respiración y mi cerebro procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido en ese momento. Te separaste de mi un poco, fijaste tus ojos en los míos y comenzaste a hablar…  
_- Sabes, no sé ni cuando, ni en qué momento comenzó, solo sé que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto y que ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento, porque me gustas y te quiero, de alguna manera espero que no me tomes a mal lo que acaba de pasar pero en verdad quiero que sepas lo pasa y que si tú me das la oportunidad podemos intentarlo…quiero intentarlo…-  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Tan claras como en ese entonces tus palabras aún resuenan fuertes en mi cabeza, guardadas en alguna cinta que se repite cada cierto tiempo. Y de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos en ese momento hubiera corrido por algo para limpiarme los oídos y saber si era real todo lo que escuchaba y que no se trataba de alguno de los tantos sueños en los que acostumbrabas aparecer, esperé unos segundos tratando de discernir entre la fantasía y la realidad pero seguías ahí, tan real como lo que había pasado, parpadee un par de veces, tragué saliva intentando despejar mi garganta, esbocé la que sería hasta ahora la mayor sonrisa de mi vida y contesté –_si-_ .

Enseguida me volviste a besar.

Al día siguiente desperté más temprano de lo habitual, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pero no estaba ni remotamente cansada ni tenía sueño, después de ver el reloj y darme cuenta de la hora solo me quedé acostada viendo el techo como si mi cabeza fuera el proyector y el techo la pantalla que mostraría las imágenes. Pude repasar nuevamente todo lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, llegue a pensar que todo había sido producto de mi alocada mente pero supe enseguida que había sido real cuando llevé la punta de mis dedos a mis labios y pude sentir el rastro de tus labios aún presente.

Al ver que ya era hora, me levanté y comencé la rutina de todos los días, ya arreglada alisté mis cosas y bajé a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el bote de jugo para servirme en un vaso mientras esperaba a que el pan saliera de la tostadora, llevé mi desayuno a la mesa y comencé a comer. A mi derecha había un pedacito de hoja color rosa pastel que contenía una nota de mamá diciéndome que había tenido que ir muy temprano al hospital debido a una emergencia así que llegaría ya tarde. Debo confesar que ya estaba acostumbrada a las repetidas salidas de mamá, no por nada era una de las mejores enfermeras del Hospital Central de Konoha y que mejor que hacerlo porque es lo que ama…eso es lo que yo admiro de ella. Así que como estaba a solo unas semanas de terminar la prepa no veía el momento en el que pudiera entrar a la facultad de medicina y lograr mi sueño de ser un gran médico, el ver a mi mamá hacer su trabajo me había motivado y convencido de lo que quería para mi vida.

Lavé mis trastes sucios rápidamente y salí rumbo a la escuela, emocionada de un día más y hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que pudiera pasar cuando me encontrara contigo.

Bastó que pusiera un pie en el salón para que Ino me viera y pusiera cara de estar analizando algo. Llegue a mi lugar y me senté. Saludé a mis amigas con un hola muy general acompañado de un movimiento de mano bastante pobre. No pasaron más de cinco segundo cuando Ino soltó la primera pregunta…  
-_Cuéntalo todo, y no trates de negarme nada que apostaría lo que fuera a que a ti te pasó algo, así que va para fuera, anda!-  
_Nerviosa miré a Hinata quien solo se encogió de hombros y después a Sakura quien me dedicó una cara de "ya no tiene caso ocultarlo", tragué saliva y suspiré a señal de derrota. Y comencé.

Conforme iba contando mi "cuento" desde el principio hasta lo ocurrido el día anterior pude ver como la expresión de Ino cambiaba de sorpresa, a seriedad e incredulidad. Al final de mi relato tenía una ceja alzada y los ojos cerrados como analizando cada palabra que hubiera pronunciado mi boca, pensé que en cualquier momento empezaría a decirme de cosas por lo que respectaba a lo ocurrido con Sakura, sin embargo se dirigió a ella y preguntó  
_-Sakura… ¿tu lo sabías?- _  
_-Si, todo, excepto la ultima parte- _contestó divertida  
Casi muero de vergüenza cuando las tres voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo.

Seguro era que tenía que haber algún comentario extraño por parte de Ino, y no me equivoqué cuando me dijo que no pasaba nada y que se me perdonaba por el hecho de que Sakura sabía y además lo aprobaba.

Durante los dos días siguientes actuaste algo normal, es decir siempre mantuviste tu actitud de siempre sin dejar de mostrarme la chispa diferente que ahora tenían tus ojos y cuando estabas seguro de que pasabas inadvertido llegabas y robabas un beso de mis labios.

Poco después me pediste, por fin, que si quería ser tu novia y sin pensarlo un solo instante te dije que sí, y para aumentar más mi felicidad ya habíamos terminado y presentado el proyecto, debo admitir que quedo bastante padre e incluso recibimos una felicitación del maestro diciéndonos que era uno de los mejores trabajos que había recibido. Nada mejor que un corazón contento y enamorado y una excelente nota en nuestro kardex.

Vivía un cuento de hadas, tenía razones académicas para festejar, amigas a las cuales adoraba y te tenía a ti. Habías logrado ver a través de mi armadura de piedra, traspasarla fue menos difícil aún, supiste verme entre tanta gente, tiraste del manto de invisibilidad que toda la vida me cubrió, me tomaste de la mano y me guiaste al final del oscuro túnel en el que me encontraba oculta.

Puedo decir ahora que el pasar del tiempo a tu lado era como disfrutar cada segundo y al mismo tiempo sentir que no me bastaba, que se iba volando. Cada cosa que vivía a tu lado se convertía en parte de una hermosa película que podía reproducir antes de irme a dormir, al despertar, en mis sueños, donde fuera y cuando fuera.  
Pasaban los meses y cada día era mejor para mí.

Uno de esos tantos días de paseo y felicidad insististe en acompañarme a mi casa pues ya era tarde y anochecería pronto. Sin poder convencerte de que estaría bien y de que no me pasaría nada acepté y me llevaste a casa. Bajamos de tu coche, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. Te quedaste recargado a un lado del carro, supuse que esperabas a que entrara para asegurarte de que me dejabas adentro y con la llave puesta pero me pareció descortés no invitarte a pasar y ofrecerte algún vaso de agua o algo de comer, batallé un poco pero al fin te convencí. Aceptaste un vaso de agua y fui a la cocina por él, no sin antes insistir en que tomaras asiento.

Como siempre encontré una nota de mamá, le tocaba guardia nocturna y dejaba instrucciones sobre ciertas cosas del quehacer de la casa. Abrí la alacena, saqué un vaso y lo llené de agua fresca, salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala donde te encontrabas sentado, te entregué el vaso y me senté a tu lado.

Bueno, ese sillón había sido escenario de sucesos trascendentes en mi vida, era hasta raro estar solo sentada sin estar bajo las influencias de mis emociones o intentando saber lo que decían tus ojos. Escuche el sonido del vaso de plástico contra la mesita de centro y me giré para verte, sonreíste y agradeciste por el agua.

Respondí igualmente sonriendo.

Tomé el vaso y me levanté para ir y dejarlo en el lavaplatos, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso algo me detuvo. Miré en dirección a mi brazo que se encontraba cautivo y supe que eras tú quien lo sostenía, te miré algo extrañada pero solo tiraste de mi brazo dándome a entender que querías que regresara a ocupar el lugar de antes. No dije nada y volví a sentarme.

Puse atención a cada uno de tus rasgos, cada parte de tu rostro, centímetro por centímetro, línea por línea. Me detuve en tu labios y desee con todas mis fuerzas el poder probar de ellos nuevamente, elevé una mano hasta tu rostro y la deposité en tu mejilla de manera que con el dedo pulgar pude recorrer esos labios que tanto deseaba, que me sacaban de toda cordura. Los recorrí despacio, como tratando de aprenderme su forma y textura, elevé la mirada para encontrarme con tus ojos, tomaste mi mano entre la tuya y la sostuviste con más intensidad sobre tu rostro como si no quisieras dejarla ir. Fuiste acortando la distancia entre nosotros hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron nuevamente. Ya no era tan inexperta como al principio, ya dominaba decentemente la cuestión en sí y ya no tenía miedo de quedarme atrás sin saber qué hacer.

Justo entonces me declaré adicta a tus besos, no podía creer que algo tan sencillo pudiera significar tanto, bajaste tu mano aún sosteniendo la mía y la dejaste a un lado, la elevaste nuevamente pero esta vez la pusiste en mi cintura, luego hiciste lo mismo con la otra mano y comenzaste a acercarme cada vez más a ti. Avanzaste un poco más sobre mi cintura, y después sentí tus caricias sobre mi piel, tus manos comenzaron a aventurarse traviesas debajo de mi blusa, sin ir más lejos, solo en la cintura. Solté el vaso que aún sostenía dejándolo caer al piso y rodee tu cuello con mis brazos disminuyendo aun más la distancia entre tu cuerpo y el mío.

A lo lejos pude oír algún tipo de sonidito, traté de poner atención para saber lo que era, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para distinguir que se trataba del teléfono. Lo dejé sonar y sonar, total, si era importante volverían a llamar, segundos después volvió a sonar. A como pude reconecté todas las terminaciones nerviosas que me permitían moverme, me separé de ti y me levanté. Di miles de vueltas pero no podía encontrar el bendito teléfono por ningún lado, sonó al menos dos veces más antes de que pudiera recordar que lo había dejado en mi cuarto. Solo a mamá se le ocurre tener solo un teléfono y encima inalámbrico.

Cuando por fin lo encontré, contesté. Era mamá, llamaba para decirme que había olvidado ropa en la lavadora y que le urgía que la terminara de lavar puesto que eran uniformes que usaría al día siguiente. Solo podía decirle que si a cada oración que terminaba. Obviamente me pregunto que porque había tardado tanto en contestar así que le dije que me había quedado dormida y no me había percatado de sus insistentes intentos por comunicarse conmigo. Mentira colosal.

Después de que mamá por fin se despidió de mi volviéndome a recordar todos los encargos que ya había mencionado como tres veces, colgué. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y extendí la mano hacia un lado sin soltar el teléfono. Como cosa hecha a propósito mi techo actuó de proyector mental… ¡rayos! No podía creer que hubiera pasado todo lo que mi cabeza transmitía, cerré los ojos y traté de calmar mi respiración por completo.

Dejé el teléfono en el buró junto a mi cama y regresé a la posición en la que estaba, después me puse en posición fetal dejando de ver el techo que tantas cosas me mostraba.

Un movimiento a mi lado me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y girarme lo más rápido que pude quedando en la misma posición pero mirando hacia el otro lado. Lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos, siempre cautivantes, observé mejor y pude constatar que estabas justo en la misma posición que yo, mirándome. Pregunté que como habías dado con mi cuarto. Me sentí algo tonta cuando contestaste que solo había tres puertas y que gracias a que mi puerta tenía mi nombre grabado lo habías sabido.

Claramente derrotada, no dije más y me quedé observándote, nadando en la magia de tus ojos. Nunca me cansaba de hacerlo. Levantaste una mano y la pusiste sobre mi mejilla, la deslizaste poco a poco hasta que tus dedos rozaron mis labios. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo cada roce, centímetro por centímetro.

Dejaste mis labios y continuaste tu recorrido por mi barbilla y mi cuello incluso más abajo y ahí te detuviste. Abrí mis ojos en busca de ti y solo pude ver tus ojos llenos de amor, ternura y una chispa diferente… ¿picardía?

Aunque mi cuerpo temblaba nervioso debido al lugar y la situación en la que estábamos, esa energía tan familiar para mi actuó como imán y me atrajo a tu boca. Como siempre tus besos me mostraban un amor que nunca pensé que pudiera sentir y recibir de alguien. De forma instintiva fui acercándome más a ti, atrapada por una energía la cual solo hacía que quisiera estar mas y mas cerca de ti.

De un solo movimiento nos giramos hasta que estuviste encima de mí, deslicé las manos por tu pecho y me aferré a tu espalda como si de esa manera no te fueras a ir nunca. Dejaste de besarme unos momentos solo para mirarme y retirar un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Cuando volviste a fundir tus labios con los míos comenzaste a trazar un camino de mi oreja donde habías acomodado mi cabello hacía unos segundos hasta donde se juntaba el escote en "V" de mi blusa.  
Di un respingo y se me erizó la piel al sentir tus dedos sobre mi piel. Cambiaste de rumbo y ahora tenías la mano sobre mi cintura, poco a poco te fuiste deshaciendo de la prenda color azul marino que llevaba.

Consiente de que ahora llevaba menos ropa, por así decirlo, me separé de ti apenada pues nunca antes alguien que no fuera yo o mi mamá me había visto… así. Supiste de inmediato la razón de mi comportamiento, me dedicaste una media sonrisa de esas que van de la picardía a la ternura y me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que no tenía por qué avergonzarme y que no pasaría nada que yo no quisiera. No pude más que solo contestar con una sonrisa igual y volví a tomar tus labios intentando hacerte saber que todo estaba bien, que confiaba en ti y que nada me hacía más feliz que estar contigo.

A medida que avanzabas y recorrías cada parte de mí, descubría sensaciones que nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer, todo atisbo de pena o vergüenza desapareció y a pesar de que tenía miedo por ser la primera vez hiciste que me sintiera totalmente plena y con una confianza ciega hacia ti. Siempre imaginé que cuando llegara ese día iba a ser con alguien especial. Hoy puedo decir que ha sido el día más especial de mi vida, y fue gracias a ti…


End file.
